Sleepover
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: At a sleepover at Brennan's house, the girls talk about their dreams and the guys in them.


I should have been home HOURS ago! But then I started typing this (for no reason, just passing time while google searched for my keywords) and it turned out like this. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters therein. I just love messing with 'em! Gladly they invented Fanfiction dot net so we could do that.

* * *

Brennan sighed, "What do we do now?"

Cam, Angela and Brennan were lying on the floor of Brennan's living room, their sleeping bags nearby. They had already opened the wine bottle and bags of snacks that they had brought from the kitchen. They had talked and talked about everything and nothing. They had discussed their last case together. Now they were silent, waiting for someone to think up something to talk about.

"I know," Angela sat up and flipped over on her belly, facing the other two, "You two can fill me in on your love lives."

"You mean you wanna hear about a big gaping hole of nothing?" Cam asked, getting a giggle from Brennan.

"I haven't had a sexual encounter in months," Brennan mumbled, "You're the one with the partner."

Angela sighed, "Yeah I am. But…"

Cam and Bren looked at her, "But what?"

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise to never ever repeat it to a living or departed soul? In fact, not even me?"

They looked at each other.

"Sounds juicy," said Cam.

"It does," said Brennan, "Tell us. We won't repeat it."

Angela winced as if the words were painful, "It's boring."

Cam's eyes went wide as saucers. Bren gasped.

"Really?" they both said.

"Yeah. I don't know how that happened. She's great and all, but, I just feel like something's missing."

Bren and Cam bit their lips. They didn't want to interfere.

"Come on. You guys have to have something. Even if it's just a little thing. I'm desperate here."

"Well…" Cam grasped, "I had another weird dream last week."

"What was it about?" Bren asked her.

"Um…" she eyed them, "It is kind of embarrassing."

"Aw, come on. If you don't tell us, who are you going to tell?" Angela smiled, "Sweets?"

"No way! There is no way I'm telling Sweets this one! I don't want him dissecting my thoughts…"

"Ooooh, was it kinky?" Angela sent her a sinful grin.

"No, it wasn't. Not _really_. Okay, you and I were flight attendants on this plane, right?" she pointed at Angela, "And then you," she pointed at Bren, "were a passenger. It was time to serve lunch and so I was pushing the cart. So I came up to you and you say you wanted the tomato juice."

"I think I see where this is going," Angela nodded.

"I don't," Bren looked confused.

"Well, there's this thing they say that guys always order the tomato juice on planes because it's on the bottom shelf of the cart," Angela explained.

"And the hostesses have to bend over to get it," Cam continued.

It took a moment, but Brennan finally nodded, "Ohhh…Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah," Cam nodded, "And I got it, even though my conscious mind realized what you were doing."

"It can't be helped. You were dreaming," Angela patted Cam's shoulder, "Then what happened?"

"Well, I told you about it, and you asked me what I was worrying about, that guys hit on us all the time, even though I tried to explain that Brennan was a girl. You said I should feel lucky. Then I came off the plane and Zach drove me home."

She sped up the last sentence, but Bren and Ange still caught it.

"WHO???" they said at once.

"He was in these really great black jeans and t-shirt, and he looked like a rock star. But, yeah, it was Zach. He was driving a red sports car too. That part wasn't that interesting. The interesting part was…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Angela exclaimed, "You're dreaming about our Zach, Mr. I-Refuse-To-Drive himself, driving and looking like a rock star and that isn't interesting?"

"I could see Zach looking like a rock star," Bren said airily.

"It may not have even been Zach. Maybe it was…Jesse Spencer. I don't know! It was just a dream. It's not like I imagine Zach looking sexy or anything! ANGELA, YOU'RE WORSE THAN SWEETS!"

"Whoa," Angela giggled, "I didn't say anything, sweetie."

"At least Zach isn't your partner," Brennan propped her head up on her wrists, "And said partner hadn't told you that he couldn't sleep with you."

"Oh, I love these," Angela grinned, "They're like bedtime stories."

"Well, you two know that ever since Booth told me that there was a line between us that we couldn't cross, my sexual attraction to him has gotten progressively worse."

"You tell us often enough," said Cam.

"Last night, he figuratively turned me inside out in my dreams. I mean, he did things to me that…they were all in my head, of course."

"Like what?" Angela asked.

"Oh my goodness. We were in my office, and we were sitting on a corner of my desk, and it was hot. Maybe the air conditioning was off, I don't know. But I had to unbutton my blouse to get comfortable."

"Okay…" Cam and Ange urged her on.

"Then all of a sudden, Booth says, 'Let me help you with that.' My blouse gets ripped off, and buttons go flying all over the room. He hikes up my skirt and holds my knees up on his hips ad starts thrusting into me like crazy. I woke up this morning panting and sweating. It seems like the more aloof the real Booth becomes, is the more the one my mind has fabricated becomes insatiable. I don't think I can stand it much longer. It has come to a point where he only has to look at me and I start getting wet…"

"Wooooow," Angela and Cam had their mouths open.

"I'm so frustrated! But I have to respect his boundaries. He is right, work partners should not sleep together. I just wish he felt the same way that I feel. I'm sure if he did, I would have quelled the sexual feelings I have for him a long time ago."

"_Hem-Hem_," Angela kept her mouth shut. She knew her girl was oblivious at times, but not seeing that Booth felt the same way- the damn thing was written all over his face- was straight out denial. Cam eyed Angela, because she knew what she was thinking, because Cam was thinking the very same thing.

But Cam had something else to ask, "What do you mean Roxie's boring?"

Angela pouted, "I said never to bring it up again!"

"You know it's no good to hold these things in," Cam bribed, "Look at Brennan. If she had held all her feelings for Booth in, she would have exploded."

"Humans don't combust," Brennan countered.

"You know what I mean. Come on. Spill."

Angela had seen it coming anyway, "It's not that she's to blame. We have chemistry and all. But suddenly I find myself dreaming about…guys."

"Guys," Cam nodded, "More than one guy?"

"Yes Miss Dreaming-About-My-Employee, more than one guy." Angela ignored Cam's glare, "I guess you really can't have it all, can you? Sometimes you want someone who knows what it's like, who can relate to everything and know the difference between 'Something's heavy on my mind' and 'I only need you to nod and smile when I tell you this'. Roxie's good with that, but so is…" she trailed off.

"Hodgins?" Brennan finished for her.

Angela nodded, "And he can do better stuff with his hands…"

"Really?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"And he does this thing where he lifts me up and…damn, do I miss that."

"Who are these other guys?" Brennan asked.

Angela giggled, "It seems like everybody. Like the other day, Roxie and I went to the supermarket and the guy packing the bags was so_ hot_! Real piece of man candy. But you know, you can't tell Roxie that because she doesn't get it. That night, he was there- in my head, of course."

"I'm tired of man candy," Cam blurted.

"Yeah, so that's why you dream about nerds in your sleep," Angela teased. Cam hit her with a cushion.

"I told you, I am not even sure it was Zach. And all he did was drive me home. I'm not as desperate as you! I would never dream of having sex with Zach!"

"Oh, please, you know you have," said Bren.

Cam propped herself up on the elbows and looked at her, "What brings you to that conclusion?"

The look on Bren's face said it all.

"You?!" Angela exclaimed. They laughed.

"So how about it, Cam?" Angela said, "What was your dream about Zach?"

Cam closed her eyes, "It's embarrassing."

"Pul-lease! And cheating on your girlfriend in your dreams is not embarrassing?" said Angela.

"You ever felt sometimes like you know Zach is hiding something from you? Like a big secret about himself?"

"Like he's got a secret life?" Angela didn't get it.

"No. Like he could rock your world if he put his head to it," Bren grinned at Cam, both of them sharing a moment. They both knew what it was. Angela wouldn't have a clue.

"Well, I got myself worked up one night over it. I must have thought about it too much, because when I drifted off to sleep, I started dreaming about how he would back me up on an examination table one day and show me deceptively strong he really was…"

"I could see that happening," said Brennan.

"You guys are weird," Angela shook her head at them.

"Yes Miss I'm-In-Love-With-Two-People," Cam teased.

Angela gasped, "I am not in love with Roxie!"

She covered her mouth, while Bren and Cam exchanged looks of knowing.

"I'm going to bed!" she got up off the ground and walked over to her sleeping bag, pushed her feet in and got comfortable. Turning her back to them, she closed her eyes. Already drowsy, she drifted off to sleep.

"I guess we should get to bed too," Brennan suggested, and she and Cam climbed into their sleeping bags, nodding off almost immediately.

* * *

The button is hoping you'll click him...in fact, he dreamed about it last night.


End file.
